1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of object holders. More specifically, the present invention comprises a modular object holder that includes at least a height adjusting feature and preferably an angular rotation adjusting feature as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to provide a resting surface for objects, such as remote controls for a television set, mobile phones, books, etc. has long been recognized. The simplest solution to this problem is the provision of an end table (for a couch or chair) or a nightstand (for a bed). These pieces of furniture provide a horizontal surface near the user's position. The user may then place the desired object on this horizontal surface.
Of course, end tables and nightstands are relatively expensive and fixed in one location. Thus, some inventors have explored the possibility of a less expensive solution which may be attached directly to the furniture itself. An example of this approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,113 to Waddell (1989). The Waddell device provides a flat tray adjacent to a bed frame. A similar approach is taken in U.S. Pat. No. D550,981 to Watson (2007) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,434 to Navarrette (1991).
A particular problem recognized in the prior art is the provision of an object holder for a hospital bed. It is generally not practical to provide a stationary end table or nightstand next to a hospital bed, since access must be provided to all portions of the patient. In addition, side rails and other features of the bed are designed to slide or fold away rapidly. Any object holder is preferably compatible with the existing hardware and preferably easy to remove in the event that rapid access to the patient is requires. The present invention solves these and other problems, as will be described more particularly in the following text.